The life of a complete freak
by Mrs.FredWeasley111
Summary: This is the story of my life. The messed up life of the only child of Bellatrix Lestrange.


**Ember POV**

I stroked Ebony (my cat) softly as I took in what my aunt was telling me. Narcissa Malfoy, my aunt, had asked to speak to me in private.

"I understand this may be hard, not only for you, but for me as well. I'm so sorry you were born into the LeStrange family. Such a sweet girl... You never deserved this. You deserve much, much better. But, the dark lord is returning. I suspect he will find out about you soon, and I have no other choice but to send you away. You'll be staying with someone that works with the Minister of magic. Arthur Weasley. I think you may grow to like their family- They have children your age too. Molly Weasley is Arthurs wife, a very kind lady indeed. And when you come of age you'll go to Hogwarts. Just like everyone else."

She paused to look at me. I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much. I really am sorry...I- you should go pack your bags. Lucius said we should leave early." She looked at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes. I got up, and went to my room to pack.

When I had finished packing (only moments later, 'cause I don't have that much stuff), I lugged my bag downstairs to the fire place.

"Oh, we're not going by flue powder Em. We'll apparate." Cissy (What, you really think I was just gonna keep calling her 'my aunt'?) grabbed my hand, and we were gone. When we arrived where we were going, not quite sure where the Weasley's lived, we landed in tall, golden grass.

"Well. At least we didn't turn up in a lake." I muttered. Cissy chuckled lightly.

"Let's go. The house is just over there." She pointed behind me. I turned around to see a huge, at least five levels, house. I felt my jaw drop. "Oh come on. We don't want to be late, they've been told to expect us at 9 o'clock sharp." I quickly pulled the hood of my traveling cloak over my head, and followed my aunt swiftly through the grass.  
>The house seemed to get big bigger as we got closer. When we finally made it to the door, Cissy knocked.<p>

"I'll get it!" Someone yelled from inside.

"No! It's my turn Ron! You opened it last time!" Said what seemed to be a girls voice.

"Here, I'll do you two a favor, and open it." Another voice stated calmly. The door opened revealing three kids. A girl, and two boys.

"Hello. My name's Ginny. You must be Ember. I like you. Will you be my friend? I don't have any friends. I'm not sure why though. I-" The girl, obviously the youngest, was cut off by the oldest boy.

"Ginny, of course she'll be your friend, but let's let them come in before you scare them off." The boy had light brown hair, and acted very mature for his age. Ew. I don't like boys that are really serious, I prefer-

"Mom! I swear, it wasn't us this time!"

"He's telling the truth you know,"

"I am! We were studying for...potions class! It's only a year away!"

"You betcha! My gosh, what has the world come to? We're turning into Percy!"

"Blimey! The apocolapse is coming!"

"That's enough you two. We have guests. Fred, George! Stop running in the house, it's unbecoming." A short, relatively plump woman walked into the room. The first thing that caught my eye was the apron around her waist

"Ah. You must be Ember. We've heard alot about you. Well, I hope you came hungry, we're just about to have breakfast. Narcissa, won't you join us? It won't be a bother, not at all, we have enough food for one more."

"Oh. Thank you, but I couldn't. I have some...buisness to attend to. Thank you for everything. I am truly grateful." Cissy replied. She shared a look with me before she apparated.

"Who are you?" Another Weasley walked into the room, shortly followed by what seemed to be his twin.

"George, do you suppose she's the girl staying with us?"

"No. She's too-"

"Give her some room would you? she's only just arrived." I was beginning to like Mrs. Weasley even more. It was then that I realized I hadn't taken off my hood, so I did.

"Hello. Since you already know my name, I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me yours?" I spoke for the first time since I'd arrived.

"Of course. This is Ginny, the youngest, and only girl. Ronald, the second youngest, Fred and George, the twins, Percy, and Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts. My name's Molly, but you can call me..well, whatever you want I suppose." She smiled.

"And what about you? We don't want to go 'round calling you by Ember. I man, what kind of a name is that?" Asked Fred.

"Oh, that's not my real name. My full name is Andromeda Violet Ember Star Penelope Black. But you can call me Pen."

"That's alot of names." Said Ginny.

"My uncle had an odd sense of humor." I replied.

"Well, enough talking, I'm hungry." Ron was cut off by his stomach making a loud gargling sound. We all laughed.

I could get used to this.


End file.
